Ludacris
by nikkibabe
Summary: *COMPLETE & NO S7 SPOILERS* Buffy goes home early one night and find out one kind of passion can lead to another kind! SPUFFY!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi there just to let you know there are NO SPOLIERS S7 in this fic so all you Brits who are waiting patiently to find out what's gonna happen you're safe to read on.  
  
Slightly based on the Ludacris song 'What's Your Fantasy' if you've heard it you'll know why this is R rated and if you haven't don't worry you'll still understand what I'm talking about. Set in S6 after Buffy & Spike have started with the lovin'!  
  
This is Spuffy but also a little OC, please don't flame me for doing this to Buffy it's all good fun. But I do love it so much when I get reviews so if you wanna tell me what you think I'd be really really really happy! Thanks  
  
NikkiBabe  
  
LUDACRIS  
  
Spike sat in the tree outside Buffy's house, slowly smoking the cigarette he held in his hand. Only half an hour earlier she had been at his crypt kissing him, but then he had done the thing Buffy detested most in the world; he had dared to start a conversation with her.  
  
Bad move, she had grabbed her coat and told him that she had to go check on Dawn. Well Spike knew straight away this was a lie because Dawn had told him herself that afternoon that she was staying over at friends house. So Spike did what he always did; he followed her home, waiting and hoping she would eventually invite him in.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy stood at the bottom of the stairs staring up at the landing above, she knew it wouldn't be long before Spike came round knocking on the door, or not knocking as the case maybe.  
  
He'd want to be with her, hold her close to him, kiss her and love her.  
  
"Bad Buffy we do not think about Spike and love in same sentence." She scaled herself out loud, "I'm just gonna go to bed." She finished as she headed up the stairs.  
  
Buffy wanted to sleep, to get the irritating vampire out of her thoughts but inside she was bouncing off the walls with all the energy of a hyperactive child. All she wanted to do was dance, well not all she wanted to do but it was the only thing she was prepared to think about, the Bronze would be closed.  
  
Closing the door behind her Buffy entered her bedroom, her little haven from Spike, a place that she tried to keep him out of most of the time. She slipped a compilation CD into her player and pressed the red button to start her little house party.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike felt her before he saw her, he watched intently as she closed the door and wandered over to the CD player.  
  
"Maybe the stupid bints gonna give me a strip tease." He spoke softly as he felt the vibrations of the track start to flow.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy swayed her body from side to side as she listened to the track, something was really changing in her music style lately.  
  
'Must be Spike' a little voice inside her head said.  
  
'No, just because Spike likes all kinds of music doesn't mean I'm gonna start liking hip-hop' she laughed to herself urging her mind to stop with the Spike thoughts.  
  
Eminem's voice filled her room and she started to dance around even more.  
  
'He's got bleached hair too.' She mused as her hips started to rotate in a figure of eight. Her hands started to move up over her sides and through her golden hair. She kicked of her trainers and danced.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike was watching so hard that her nearly fell out of the tree in shock as Buffy started to dance more and more like a stripper, sure he'd gotten her to strip for him before but he hadn't been blessed with music of fluid sensual movements like these.  
  
Feeling his jeans tighten around his crotch Spike thought about going in, he really wanted to be in there dancing with her but he knew she would have a fit if she knew he had been watching.  
  
She couldn't know he was there, she'd be too shy to dance like that in front of him, to intimidated by him to even try it, but still his mind and his member urged him to go.  
  
Balancing he stood up and climbed further towards the window.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy felt him then, she hadn't felt his presence when she entered the room but know she did and she knew he'd been there for a while, the whole time in fact.  
  
Normal, slayer Buffy told her body to stop moving, turn out the lights and go to bed, but her body didn't stop. The movements became more sexual and she felt herself becoming very aroused at the idea of being watched, she could help but play to it.  
  
Her body didn't even stop moving when the window was being pushed open, she didn't even turn to face it, she just kept dancing.  
  
Suddenly his hands were on her hips and he was swaying behind her, he pushed his erection into her back and she gave a little groan of pleasure as she realized what her dancing had done. It was then, as the next track started that she was struck with a sudden pang of confidence.  
  
"If you're staying you can't dance with me, you'll just have to sit on the bed." Buffy said pushing him down.  
  
# I wanna li - li - lick you From your head to your toes I wanna move from the bed Do - Do - Down to the floor #  
  
Buffy pulled the baby pink vest top over her head, revealing that she had in fact not been wearing a bra that day.  
  
Spike took a sharp in take of breath as he watched Buffy's breasts gently bounce and she ground her hips to the floor and back up. He could smell the arousal on her as she danced the whole time keeping her eyes fixed on him, he watched as her perfect pink nipples started to harden.  
  
She bent over him in time to the music letting her breasts rub against throbbing part in his pants, Spike rubbed his hand against it to try and quell the need to take her there and then.  
  
He noticed the smile pass over her face as he did this. As a reward to him she pulled on her work out pants making them fall to the ground, Spike couldn't contain himself any longer he reached out for her body but she slapped his hand away. He groaned again.  
  
"That's it Buffy if I can't touch you pet I'll touch myself." He said with a smirk expecting her to give in, but she just smiled even more.  
  
Buffy watched closed as he wrapped his hands around himself and started to move his hand up and down to same rhythm she was dancing, she couldn't contain herself.  
  
# You make it so good I don't wanna leave But you gotta let me know what's your fantasy #  
  
She climbed on top of hi, straddling his lap and pushing her heaving chest against him as she pulled his tight black t-shirt over his head. Spike ripped her little black thong right off and mounted his firmly on him and they both let out a scream of pleasure.  
  
Rocking to the rhythm of the song Buffy felt her self coming closer and closer to the edge, she didn't want to let go of this one. The feeling of power, lust and pleasure filled her body.  
  
# I wanna move from the bed Do - Do - Down to the floor#  
  
Buffy pulled on him and they landed with a hard impact on the floor as Spike ground even deeper into her making her scream even more than either of them thought possible. The hot feeling of ecstasy was building inside both of them to a point where neither one could deny it any longer, the both exploded.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy and Spike were lying spent of the floor, neither one believe what had just happen but pleased it had.  
  
Spike grinned and turned to face Buffy, "I think we just found a new favourite game love."  
  
A/N: So did you like it? Not to hot for an R rated, I think we're old enough to handle it! Please review it makes me wanna write! 


End file.
